


The Wolf in the Bed

by essexmermaid



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Sex with a werewolf, a sensible woman loses her mind to a wolf with a hot tongue, oral sex with a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexmermaid/pseuds/essexmermaid
Summary: Smutty follow on from “Wolfred” when she has sex with a wolf. I have warned you...Don’t read on if you are squeamish about sex with a werewolf, oral sex with a wolf, a sensible woman losing her mind to a wolf with a hot tongue ....





	The Wolf in the Bed

WPC Shirley Trewlove had fallen hard for her senior officer, DCI Thursday. He had saved her life last month when she had been attacked by a knife wielding thug. He had turned into a wolf at the full moon, changing back into Fred Thursday in her arms as she clung to him through his agonised transition back into a man. She had seen his pain and bravery and adored him for it. She was not going to leave him to suffer alone this full moon when he had no one else to care for him.

This month, Trewlove noted the night of the full moon and watched her governor closely as it approached. Thursday was not as agitated as the previous month but nevertheless had opted to take the day off work before and after the night of the full moon. On the night in question, she boldly knocked at his front door to present herself to Thursday. She knew he could be facing a painful and frightening change from man into wolf under the influence of the moon. 

Thursday answered his front door looking haggard and distracted.  
“Trewlove” he nodded to acknowledge that he was not surprised to see her.  
“Sir. Fred. I thought you might need some company tonight” she started a speech she had prepared, ready to try to convince him to let her in, but Fred had wearily turned from the door to let her step inside his home and close the door behind her.

“You alright?” she asked his retreating back as he walked away into his front room. As she followed him through, she noticed the curtains were already drawn.  
“Yeah” he replied indistinctly, sitting heavily back into the sofa and reaching for a large glass of scotch.  
“I thought I might stay. That’s if Mrs Thursday is not here” she offered, feeling awkward now she was actually in his home with him.  
In answer Fred leaned forward and caught hold of her hand.  
“Stay” he breathed, scarcely able to say the word. “Please”.

Shirley stood rigidly in his grip until she realised he had nothing more to add. She slipped her hand against his cheek and turned his face up to look at her, seeing he was sweating and his skin looked tired and grey. She guessed he was going to change into a wolf as he had done the previous month. Only this time he would be safe in his own home, and she would be watching over him.

“Let’s go upstairs” she offered, a little embarrassed at the proposition she was making to her senior officer. ”You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

Thursday nodded his head heavily, leaning in to the hand that held hers. She pulled him close as he leant against her side, reminding her of the physical contact that Wolfred had needed when she’d first met the huge wolf last month. For a split second she was frightened at the prospect of Fred turning into a wolf, but reminded herself she was here to comfort him. Trewlove gripped his hand and tugged on it to get Thursday’s attention.

“Let’s go up” she repeated, nodding to the stairs.

Wearily, Thursday got to his feet, never letting go of her hand, and allowed himself to be led upstairs to his bedroom. Trewlove had spent the night here with him last month, or rather with Wolfred the enormous wolf who had changed back into a man while she watched him, horrified at the pain he had endured. This month Trewlove was determined that if Thursday transitioned from man to wolf and back again then he would not be on his own; she would stay right here with him whatever happened.

Thursday sagged down onto the edge of his double bed and began pulling ineffectually at his tie.  
“Here” she offered kneeling in front of the big man, loosening his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
“Shirley” he groaned, catching her hand in his own and holding it tight to his chest. “If anything happened to you, if I hurt you…” he trailed off.  
With a confidence she didn’t really believe herself, Trewlove replied calmly “You know me. Wolfred knows me. You won’t hurt me.”

Thursday sighed, too tired to argue. Trewlove took off his tie and shirt, dropping them to the floor. She reached down to pull out his vest from his waistband and dragged it up over his head. He cooperated like a little child, lifting up his arms to allow her to undress him.

When she saw the red puckered scars across his chest, Trewlove hesitated. She drew in her breath through clenched teeth, saddened to see the wounds he had received which had very nearly killed him. Thursday had been shot in the chest by a corrupt senior police superintendent two years before, and had barely escaped with his life after surviving weeks in a coma. Trewlove’s heart, already softened towards her steadfast governor, fairly melted towards him now she’d seen the scars he bore from brave service to the force. 

Trewlove was interrupted in her thoughts by Thursday moaning and starting to swing his head slowly from side to side. She realised he was becoming distressed and likely to change into a wolf very shortly. In a rush, Trewlove undid and dragged off his shoes and socks, stumbling with his weight in her arms as he got to his feet to drop his trousers before collapsing on his back onto the bed, arms thrown wide. She wrestled his underpants down his hips and thighs, and at last he lay naked on the bed. Thursday was beyond words now, tossing his head from side to side and groaning deeply.

Trewlove shifted his legs onto the bed to try to make him more comfortable then lay down beside him, holding him in her arms and waiting for the change she knew was coming. Thursday’s eyes rolled in his head and he turned towards her. Suddenly he grabbed her arm urgently.

“Shirley” he mumbled, “don’t leave me”.  
“I’m right here darling” she said, alarmed at the tight hold he had on her. “It’s alright. I’m here. You’re going to be alright. I won’t leave you” she insisted.

Thursday sighed and turned his face away as his whole body bucked and writhed under her. Trewlove lay across him, held in his grip and unable to push herself away even if she had wanted to. She buried her face in his shoulder scared of what was to come. Thursday shook violently, threw his arms around her and let out a tearful cry as he squeezed her tight. And then it was all over. Suddenly Trewlove realised that her face was buried in thick fur, and she lay across the flank of a huge wolf, rather than in Thursday’s embrace. He had changed almost instantaneously into Wolfred. 

The wolf rolled onto his side tumbling Trewlove onto the bed. Wolfred rose to his feet and shook himself from head to toe. She held her breath as he looked down on her with his gorgeous amber coloured eyes.

“It’s me Wolfred” she stammered, “Shirley. Don't hurt me. You know me. Please…” she tailed off, frightened to continue.

Wolfred dropped his snout against the side of her neck, either to reassure himself with her scent or to rip out her throat, she couldn’t be sure. Shirley lay rigid against the bed covers awaiting her fate. 

Wolfred inhaled a deep breath, his wet nose against her skin. Then he slowly ran his tongue across her throat, following the line of the faint scar cut into her neck by one of the thugs he had brought down and killed last month. Shirley shuddered at the thrill she felt, his tongue rough and warm, and the relief that he had recognised her. She lifted her hands to pull Wolfred closer, to bury her arms and face into his thick fur. He began nipping her gently with his sharp teeth, and Shirley cried out in pleasure at the animal response he aroused in her. Wolfred reared back to look down on her. His amber eyes, so arresting, narrowed to search her face for her reaction.

As if reading his thoughts, Shirley whispered, “Yes, my darling, yes I want you”.

She leant back onto the bed astonished at her own feelings. She had come here, she thought, to care for Fred, but now she knew that she longed for him. She had fallen in love with this complicated man, and wanted to comfort him by offering herself to satisfy his animal instincts.

Wolfred slowly angled his long snout down to her throat and taking the collar of her blouse in his teeth, he flicked his head to one side. The material ripped a little and Shirley gasped. Understanding his meaning, her shaking fingers undid the buttons and she struggled out of her clothes. Bare breasted she lay back on the bed awaiting his next move. Wolfred nudged his warm nose against her breasts then gently flicked his tongue across one nipple.

Shirley hissed in through her teeth and she held her breath, arching her back to lift herself towards the wolf that stood over her. Again he bent his head to catch her waistband in his strong jaws and heaved her bodily to the edge of the bed so that her legs hung over the side. She reached down to unbutton and wriggle out of her slacks and knickers, all too eager to give herself to him. 

Wolfred crept slowly down the length of her body, licking here, snuffling there, all the time rubbing the soft fur of his throat and belly against her. She dug her hands into the thick pelt at his neck, pushing him down, guiding him lower and lower. At last Wolfred’s hot muzzle pushed between her legs and she offered no resistance. He licked the soft flesh of her thighs then nuzzled her wide open, his wet tongue teasing her a long moment before he slipped the tip inside her, his tongue pushing further into her as her whole body arched up towards him. She was rigid now with desire, roused by his probing tongue and deliberate caresses across her body.

Wolfred stepped down onto the floor then forced his body between her legs and reared up with his fore paws on the bed at her shoulders. He was ready to mount her as she lay naked beneath him. His tongue reached out to her throat and he lowered his huge body onto her, caressing her bare skin with the soft fur along his belly. Shirley sighed and closed her eyes. She was his entirely, no matter what, and she had not realised until this moment just how much she wanted him.

Suddenly Wolfred dropped down into her arms, all but smothering her under his enormous body. Shirley let herself be pinned to the bed and cried out some incoherent noises of encouragement. She felt his wolf’s pizzle slide between her thighs and she shifted her hips to raise herself up to him, wanting desperately to have him enter her and satisfy her longing. As his wolf’s hips began to judder against her own, his slim member banged against her. She was wet for him, her own juices and his licking making it easy for her to guide him inside her. With a single hard thrust, Wolfred slipped in and shuddered. In that moment the fur she gripped melted in her hands, the great wolf’s body became smooth, and she understood she held a man in her arms, effortlessly changed back from a wolf.

Fred lay panting in her tight embrace, his solid prick filling her as he trembled with the change he had endured, although this time it had been painless. Just as Shirley called out to him to carry on making love to her, Fred rolled onto his side and pulled out. Shirley cried out in frustration then cried again in relief as he dropped to his knees by the side of the bed and forced his wide shoulders between her thighs. With one of her legs wrapped over his shoulder Fred shoved his face hard against her and stuffed his tongue deep inside her. Shirley grabbed two handfuls of his thick hair, and pushed her hips back against him, finding a rhythm that quickly brought her to a climax. She called out his name as she came, Fred’s face buried deep between her thighs, as he reached down to grasp his aching prick and rush himself into a quick, messy orgasm of his own.

For a long time they lay satisfied but exhausted, tangled together, gasping for breath and unwilling to move. Eventually Fred heaved himself off her, and rolled onto the bed with a groan. His hand fumbled for hers and squeezed gently.

“Alright?” he whispered.  
“Mmmm” she murmured contentedly and snuggled into his side. “You’re back!” she laughed.  
“Mmmm” he replied.  
“That was quick” she exclaimed.  
“Sorry” he huffed, “I couldn’t hang on”.  
“No, darling,” she laughed, “I mean the change back. You just seemed to melt. Did it hurt this time?”  
“Oh,” he grinned as he realised she was referring to his transition from a wolf back to a man,”no. So quick I hardly noticed. I thought you meant….”  
She shook her head. “That was lovely!” she sighed.  
“It helped. You know, to change back. I couldn’t stay a wolf when I wanted you so badly.” Fred turned to look at her more closely. “Although you didn’t seem to mind, either way” he teased.  
“Huh” she buried her face into his chest with embarrassment. She had wanted to fuck a wolf for heaven’s sake. Or a man. Or either and had briefly ended up having both of them.

Fred rolled up onto his elbow to look into her face.  
“I couldn’t go through with it. In case I got you in the family way. Sorry, sweetheart. I had to stop”.  
He ran his hand over her belly caressing her smooth skin.  
“That’s alright,” she whispered. “And thankyou” she added.

Fred’s heart filled with joy when she thanked him. He shook his head in wonder at the lovely young woman who had wanted him so badly she’d encouraged a wolf to make love to her. And he knew that he had satisfied her. 

His joy was complete when she added “Maybe next time. We can take our time. And do it properly”.

Fred sank his exhausted head onto her breast and cuddled in close. He could hardly believe he had gone through the full moon transition from man to wolf and back again with so little pain. And had briefly made love to Shirley in both of his full moon guises. And she had thanked him. Wanted more. There was to be a next time. Fred grinned to himself, his cheek against her soft skin, and let himself drift off to sleep.

Shirley ran her fingers through Fred’s thick hair, so reminiscent of Wolfred’s soft fur. She had made love to both Wolfred and Fred, adored them equally, and wanted so badly to do it all over again with Fred who had protected her and cared for her even at the height of his animal passion. She wrapped herself around him, still shaken by their urgent lovemaking. She knew Fred would make love to her again, and soon, when they were able to take their time, with no pressure from the full moon. She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Following on from “Wolfred” this is the smut I didn’t write then but was thinking about. I just had to put it out there...


End file.
